


Своё задание

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Gen, War, personal drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: Карл знает, что ни один из этих людей не сможет безболезненно вернуться к спокойной жизни.





	Своё задание

— Ну что, готов получить по заднице? — Диззи упирает руки в бока, нависая над сидящим на койке Рико.  
Тот фыркает, немедленно оказываясь на ногах.  
— Мама говорила мне не бить девчонок, но здесь я ни одной не вижу.  
— Что, Диз, опять обижаешь маленьких?  
Госсард усмехается и поднимается со своей койки, разминая плечи.  
— Я бы сказала, что у него маленькое, — хмыкает Диззи и поворчивает голову. — Карл, идёшь с нами? Тренировка обещает быть жаркой!  
Карл улыбается, отрываясь от падда.  
— Я пас, — с мягким сожалением сообщает он. — Мне пора на проверку.  
— Точня-а-а-ак, — закатывает глаза Диззи. — Тебе их каждый месяц устраивают! Даже Рэйзак нас так много не гоняет! Неужто думают, что у тебя внезапно поедет крыша?  
— Тяжеловато вам, телепатам, — Рико хлопает товарища по плечу, в его глазах — лёгкое разочарование.  
— Не жалуюсь, — Карл продолжает улыбаться. — Расскажешь, как Диззи отвесит тебе сочных пинков по заднице?  
— Эй, ты должен был быть на моей стороне!

Карл покидает каюту «Головорезов» и направляется по коридору дальше — там, у юта, находятся закрытые кабинеты для совещаний. Шаги по палубе отдаются тяжёлым ритмом в голове, вызывая мигрень. Привыкнуть к проверкам невозможно, и всё оттого, что они — вовсе не то, чем кажутся остальным.  
Карл заходит в кабинет, номер которого высветился у него на падде, и запирает дверь. Его лицо — как застывшая маска, с которой исчез любой намёк на движение или мимику. Сев, Карл выжидающе смотрит на своего собеседника, расположившегося на противоположном конце стола.  
Очередной человек, чьи черты лица невозможно запомнить, отличающийся лишь офицерскими нашивками на синей форме, подпирает ладонями подбородок и ровно спрашивает:  
— Итак, каково состояние?  
Это действительно проверка. Но не телепатов, а тех, кто сражается рядом с ними.  
— Волноваться не о чем.

Никто на кораблях не беспокоится — на это нет времени. Но иногда, когда выдаётся свободные пара минут, когда за обедом не приходится одновременно выслушивать инструктаж, торопливо запихивая в рот остатки еды, солдаты переговариваются. Негромко, но и не шёпотом — потому что говорят очевидные для любого солдата вещи.  
Эта война на истребление, и человечество её проигрывает.  
Сдаться нельзя — нет ни одного солдата, которому не снилось бы хоть раз то, как жуки врываются в его дом, как неспешно цокают хитиновыми лапами по полу, по-хозяйски озираясь и скрежеща жвалами, как добираются до кровати, разевают пасть — и разрывают беспомощное человеческое тело пополам, с лёгкостью перекусывая кости и хрящи, сминая мощными челюстями позвоночник, сдавливая лопающиеся внутренние органы, забрызгивающие кровью всё вокруг.  
И повезёт, если это тело во сне будет твоим собственным, а не твоей жены, мужа или ребёнка.  
Процент употребления антидепрессантов в армии выше нормы в несколько раз, но это одна из тех «незначительных» деталей, о которых «САЙКОН» умалчивает в своих рекламных роликах.  
Карл знает, что ни один из этих людей не сможет безболезненно вернуться к спокойной жизни.

— Командир «Головорезов» полностью оправдывает звание ветерана, спокойно реагируя на любые изменения. В любой стрессовой ситуации он готов действовать, не давая личным привязанностям помешать миссии.

На самом деле стремление Рэйзака спасти отряд зачастую граничит с помешательством. Разница лишь в том, что командир «Головорезов» — далеко не новичок на поле боя, и он способен хладнокровно мыслить, не забывая о тактике и стратегии. Даже когда миссия самоубийственная.  
Фантомная боль в отсутствующей руке не оставляет его. Рэйзак сжимает и разжимает пальцы высокоточного кибер-протеза, послушного и намного более прочного, чем человеческая плоть. Вспоминает ту ночь, засаду и полчища жуков, неимоверную боль — с тех пор тишина отдаётся в голове тревожным гулом, рука — протез — начинает ныть, и слышатся хруст камня под лапами инсектоидов. Не дай Бог задремать в этот момент — зубы сводит от призрачной вспышки прошлой боли, когда вновь кажется, что зазубренные жвала смыкаются чуть ниже локтя, резко выворачивают руку и рвут кожу, режут плоть и кромсают мышцы. С громким треском ломается кость, и Рэйзак кричит, просыпаясь, и поглаживает металл протеза, успокаивая несуществующий источник боли.  
Он где-то там, в прошлом.  
После пробуждения он оказывается в настоящем, видит лица своих подчинённых, и даже далеко не самое харизматичное лицо сержанта кажется одним из красивейших во Вселенной. Эти люди держат Рэйзака здесь — его отряд. Они живы, они сражаются, они верят — и Рэйзаку есть, что им дать.  
Он здесь, но иногда проваливается, и это рано или поздно его погубит — если преданность команде не погубит раньше.

— Рико отлично осваивается. Если поумерит свой пыл, то наверняка получит повышение. Сержант Брутто, возможно, чувствует в нём соперника, но сержант всегда отличался некоторой узкостью мышления — в этом они с рядовым разительно отличаются. Брутто идеален в роли сержанта, проблем никаких.

Карл знает Рико с пяти лет, они друзья — и Карл прекрасно понимает, что если бы не это, то вряд ли он сошёлся бы с непослушным выскочкой и мечтателем. Рико — тот юноша, из которых армия делает мужчин; он учится работать в команде не только с теми, кто ему нравится, он усмиряет свой необузданный нрав — не ломается, а контролирует. Это в нём привлекает, и Карл продолжает быть рядом. Остерегает с Диззи, возвращает на землю, стоит Рико замечтаться о Кармен, нарушает обещание и врывается в его разум с предупреждением, когда видит смертельную опасность.  
Для Рико мир чёрно-белый, в нём есть друзья, за любого из которых можно отдать жизнь (или выставить себя придурком в попытке покрасоваться), а есть враги, чаще всего имеющие форму инсектоидов. Даже сержанта Брутто, с которым Карлу удаётся подраться, Рико расценивает как «своего», и Карла поражает то, как быстро ему удаётся принять этот уклад жизни. Разум Рико гибкий, своевольный и похож на упругую проволоку: можно сминать и править, но в какой-то момент получить царапину.  
Карла тянет к этому постоянству, нестабильность которого — одно из неотъемлемых свойств. Карл умеет поддерживать разговор, но с Рико легко — тот говорит за десятерых, но чувствует, когда следует заткнуться. Брутто же, наоборот, отталкивающе неприятен: бесцеремонный, своими тычками и хлопками нарушающий личное пространство. От этого Карл включается в игру «подначь сержанта и не огреби пиздюлей», ставшую уже традицей. Неприязнь оказывается взаимной — Брутто всё время язвит насчёт телепатических способностей Карла, шутит про сбившийся радар, придирается к любой ошибке.  
Но когда Карл лжёт, что чувствует пропавших Рэйзака и Хиггинса, Брутто ему верит — точнее, тоже лжёт, что верит, просто ему нужен повод, и Карл помогает обойти внутренние запреты.  
Не все.  
Но многие.  
Когда ядовитый шип попадает в броню, Карл чувствует, как токсин плавит доспех, как изнутри расползается жжение, кажется, всё полыхает и колется, и Рико немедленно требует нарушить радиомолчание.  
Брутто отказывает, они едва не дерутся — из-за Карла, в тот момент почти бредящего от лихорадки. Док спешно оказывает помощь, а Брутто пихает Рико за руль и садится напротив ненавистного телепата.  
— Эй, Дженкинс, ты там дышишь?  
И сквозь сжимающиеся колючие комья в лёгких, делающие каждый вдох невыносимой пыткой, через жидкий огонь, текущий вместо крови, Карл криво усмехается в ответ.  
Он чувствует неподдельную заботу, и неожиданно понимает, что сержант, как и Рико, считает своими всех тех, на ком форма.  
Правильно для солдата, сложно для человека.  
Брутто и Рико — прирождённые солдаты.

— Флорес и Госсард? Они тесно общаются, но это из-за того, что им обоим нужна близость. Это не помешает миссии.

Карл старается не слушать чужие эмоции, но от таких сильных закрываться всё сложнее и сложнее. Диззи влюблена в Рико с самого детства, и это уже превратилось больше в привычку, нежели в чувство, в тёплую проникновенную дружбу с ноткой надежды.  
В армии Диззи встречает Госсарда, и он обходителен и галантен, а его ухаживания не унижают и не возвышают: он относится к Диззи как к сослуживцу, признавая её силу и храбрость.  
И он действительно нравится Диззи.  
Только влюблена она в Рико.  
Карл чувствует их эмоции, закрыться никакой возможности, и всё, чем он может помочь — это попросить Рико не вмешиваться. Рико, разумеется, не слушается, и Карл стоит чуть в стороне, скрестив руки на груди и чувствуя вспышки чужого гнева.  
Диззи уходит к Госсарду.  
Карл не знает, о чём они говорили, но догадывается, когда проходит мимо запертой каюты — и едва не спотыкается на ровном месте, ошеломлённый чужими ощущениями. Он ловит одновременно две точки восприятия. Его пальцы дрожат от прикосновений к упругой груди Диззи, большие пальцы осторожно обводят, поддевая соски, в форменных брюках становится тесно; Карл нервно облизывает губы, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного прикосновения — у Госсарда трещинка на верхней губе, недавнее падение не прошло даром.  
Карл спешно уходит, стараясь закрыться в себе, чтобы ни одна чужая эмоция или мысль не смешивались с его собственными.  
Он рад за своих друзей, но пытается быть от них как можно дальше.

— Рядовой Хиггинс прекрасно осваивается, не забывая о своём деле. Впрочем, это вы можете видеть по его репортажам.

Хиггинс с самого начала не был солдатом и не собирался им быть. Война пугает его, жуки пугают тоже, да собственное оружие сперва вызывает панику, когда его швыряют в руки и кричат «Огонь!».  
Рико тренирует его, остальные тоже поддерживают, и даже Брутто подкалывает его по-свойски, и становится легче — но теперь, беря в руки камеру, Хиггинс чувствует непривычную отстранённость.  
Это словно транс, от которого без посторонней помощи не очнуться: Хиггинс направляет камеру и видит мир сквозь линзу её объектива. Когда они прикрывают выбирающийся из засады отряд «Дельта», репортёр присаживается, вылавливая лучший ракурс, беря в кадр самые шокирующие детали — размозженные конечности, превращённые в красно-желтоватое месиво хрящей и мяса, разъеденные кислотой доспехи, под которыми буреет вздувшаяся пузырями плоть и содрогаются обожжённые мышцы. В госпитале Хиггинс наводит камеру на хлопочущего над умирающим солдатом Дока, плавно наклоняет её: сперва крупный план с руками медика, сжимающими медицинские инструменты, затем — на вскрытую полость тела с торчащими обломками рёбер, извлечённые куски которых валяются рядом на столе, на покрытые медицинским гелем слабо пульсирующие органы, после чего плавно перевести вид ниже, на стекающую по хирургическому столу кровь, на её разводы на полу, на пересекающиеся кровавые отпечатки ботинок.  
Война оставила много таких следов на каждом из солдат, но Хиггинс не чувствует изменений. Он всё ещё боится вида крови, он невольно вздрагивает, паля из ракетницы, но стоит ему взять в руки камеру, как мир вокруг воспринимается нереальным.  
Просто зрелищем.  
Карл внимательно следит за репортёром, потому что чувствует в нём то, чем хотел бы обладать сам: умение отрешиться от происходящего.  
Карл не может, потому что у него нет спасительной линзы объектива, зато есть способности экстрасенса.

— Заключение: состояние удовлетворительное, — говорит Карл, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза.  
Офицер молча кивает, поднимается и уходит. Он не первый и не последний, и всегда с одним и тем же вопросом — и с пробелом в нём.  
Проверяющие никогда не спрашивают о том, что происходит в голове у самого Карла.

Когда Карл возвращается в каюту, Диззи довольно пихает локтем насупившегося Рико, а Хиггинс радостно вертится с камерой возле Госсарда, вещающего о техническом превосходстве экзоскелетов перед роботами.  
— Дружище, — радостно машет Рико. — Всё в норме?  
— Да, — Карл снова улыбается. — Всё в норме.  
Всё в норме, пока он здесь и выполняет своё задание.


End file.
